Communication devices, such as cellular phones, may receive calls from other communication devices via a communication network. A receiving communication device may fail to connect to a calling communication device when the receiving communication device is not connected to the communication network at the time of the call. For example, the receiving communication device may be powered off, malfunctioning, and/or outside of a network service area.